Child of Two Ancient Bloods
by MeganIsNotAnEmo
Summary: What would happen if a Greek goddess and Egyptian magician fell in love. What if the product of this love was a child. A little girl. Raven has spent almost seven years at camp-half blood but it's time for her to return home. To the house of Life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Carter's POV**

Sadie and i set in the library studying. Well i was studying, Sadie on the other hand was texting one of her friends from London. "Well you stop i'm trying to read here" i said looking up from my book. "Oh come on Carter-" my sister never finished her sentence before the doorbell rang.

I barely had time to put down my book before Sadie was dragging me towards the front door. "Sadie will you stop someone else will get it. What are you so excited about?" i asked letting her drag me behind her. "Everyones in for the night Carter." i just looked at her hoping she'd get to the point. "Which means it's someone new." she explained looking at me as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

By the time we got to the door one of the others had opened it already. Little Felix stood in the archway holding the door open looking up at the new arrival. "Felix who is it?" Sadie asked as we both walked up to him. The stranger had a hood up shadowing their face and it was so dark out that I couldn't make out much of their appearance. Felix stepped aside allowing Carter and Sadie to get a better look at the hidden figure.

She was wearing a pair of studded black boots, that Sadie was sure to love, dark gray jeans and a red hoodie with a leather jacket thrown on over it. She also had a studded gray bag hanging from her shoulder. She raised her hand gently pushing down her hood. Her messy browny blonde hair tumbled down in lazy curls across her shoulder. She had beautifully tanned skin and and almost mischievous smirk playing on her was no denying that she was beautiful but what struck me the most about her were her eyes. Around the edges of the eye was jet black but around the center was a bright piercing golden colour. Her eyes were almost like that of a wolf.

I just stood there stupidly, looking at her but not saying a word. I probably would have stayed there all night looking into those mesmerizing eyes if it hadn't been for Sadie. "Em…. Hi" she said standing next to me also looking into the strangers eyes. "I take it Amos didn't tell you i was coming then" the girl stated tilting her head looking at us with curiosity. At the mention of our uncle's name Sadie and i suddenly snapped out of the trance those eyes had put us in.

"You know our uncle?" i asked as the girl walked passed me into the house. Now that she was in the light i could tell that she wasn't much older then me. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. "everyone who's anyone knows Amos Kane he's the Chief Lector of the House of Life. But you're asking me if i know him personally and the answer to that is yes." the girl started looking around the room. "Who are you?" Sadie asked watching every move the stranger made. "Sadie, right?" the girl asked turning to face us. "And you're Carter. You know the last time i saw you you couldn't have been more than, what seven or eight? And Sadie was turning six and the two of you blew up her birthday cake. I think i was only nine then." I couldn't believe what this girl was saying. The only people at that party were myself. Sadie, our parents and uncle Amos. But for some reason i believed her. How else could she know about Sadie and i blowing up the birthday cake.

"Who are you?" Sadie asked again this time with more force. The girl didn't look taken aback by Sadie's tone if anything it caused her smile to widden. "My name is Raven. Raven Kane. I'm Amos's daughter, I'm your cousin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the floor. Amos had never mentioned a daughter, a cousin. I couldn't believe any of this. But then there was a flash of a memory. A little girl with dark blond hair in pigtails and a wide smile hiding behind that leg of Amos. And those eyes, those amber eyes that I had only ever seen on one person. It was ridiculous, impossible and yet i knew it was true. This girl, Raven, was my cousin.

"What!" Sadie almost shouted. Her eyes practically bulging out of her head. Drawing the attention of some of the other residents of the house, who had come to see the new kid. "Sadie" i said warningly "I think she's telling the truth." Raven didn't look much like Amos. She didn't have his black hair or brown eyes. But then again Sadie didn't look much like our father either.

"Why are you here?" i asked addressing Raven. I could see the smirk fall from her face and a flash of sadness pass before she quickly covered it with a nonchalant expression. "I live with…" she broke off as though thinking of the right word to use. "my mother most of the time. But sometimes i come and visit Amos. I haven't really seen him for a while, he said he was stopping by here soon and that i should come and stay for a few weeks. So here i am."

Sadie seemed to have settled down before she spoke again. "As far as cousins go i guess we could have done worse. You seem pretty cool." The two girl smiled at this and i let out a breath i didn't know i'd been holding. "Raven?" a voiced question from the stairs. I looked over to see Walt standing there with a confused look on his face. A huge smile broke out on Raven's face before she ran over in Walts direction. She jumped into his arms wrapping her own around his neck as his arms went around her waist. "Oh Gods what are you doing here?" Walt questioned looking down at her his arms still tightly around her middle. I could almost sense the anger radiating off Sadie as she let out a loud cough.

The two broke apart. "So how do you two know each other?" Sadie asked stalking over towards her boyfriend. "I've known Anubis forever but i've only known Walt for a few months." Raven answered. "Raven here has an odd fascination with death." Walt added wrapping an arm around Sadie's shoulder. "It's not a fascination, i just had a tendency to almost die a lot. Trust me it's not intentional." Raven laughed "Don't worry i'm not trying to steal your boyfriend or anything. Anubis is one of my oldest friends." she added before walking over to where she had dropped her bag.

Raven started walking up the stairs. Myself, Sadie and Walt not far behind. "Do you need a room?" i asked walking next to Raven. She smiled at me before answering. " Nah, it's okay i use to live here when i was a kid. I'm sure my old room is around here somewhere." I had to smile at this. In the short amount of time i had been here i had begun to notice that rooms tended to pop up and disappear when ever they were needed.

Raven came to a stop outside a door i had never noticed before. The bedroom door was like all the others here. Tall, wooden and brown. But on the front of the door at eye level was a little white plaque with swirly black words on it _Gone mad (be back whenever)._ I could hear Sadie laughing behind me. "Cutie" she said nodding towards the sign. "Thanks" Raven laughed opening the door. The room looked like all the others but with a few personal touches. There was a smell dust covered dolls house in one of the corners, the shelves on the walls were lined with books, the small armchair in another corner had clothes and books lying on top of it and on the wall over the bed were a lot of pictures.

I could see Raven in almost all the photos, but in none of them was she alone. In one i could see a much younger version on my cousin, maybe ten or eleven with her arms around a boy and girl. The girl had golden hair and gray eyes, she looked kind, happy. The boy also had blond hair though it was lighter then the girl's and blue eyes. The three smiled happily at the camera. In another photo Raven had dirt in her hair and on her face and so did the two boys holding her up on there shoulders. This picture was probably take only a few years ago Raven didn't look much different than she did now. The two boys looked the exact same both had brown hair and blue eyes and all three of them had such mischievous looks on their faces as though they had just done something they shouldn't have.

"Who are they?" i asked pointing towards the photo. "Those two and Connor and Travis Stoll there twins and really good friends of mine. Real goof balls". "And these two?" i asked pointing towards the photo of the boy and girl. "Thats Annabeth she one of my best friends." Raven didn't mention the boy but i was curious. "And the boy?" I could see a look of sadness cross her face. "That's Luke we use to be really good friends." I knew i probably shouldn't, it was probably a painful subject but my curiosity got the better of me. "Use to?" i asked slowly. Raven winched noticeable but replied all the same "Yea, he died."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Sadie's POV**

The moment i saw the way Raven and Walt had their arms wrapped around each other my blood began to boil. But when they separated Walt's eyes scanned slowly over her, if i was anyone else i would have killed them, but i knew Walt and i knew that look in his eyes. He looked concerned, as if he was looking her over for injury. Finally happy that she looked unharmed he gave her a sideways smile. Which is why when they explained how they knew each other i believed Raven when she said he was like a brother to her. Because Walt looked at her the same way Carter looked at me. Like a brother would look at a sister.

After Raven got settled in the four of us headed back downstairs to introduce her to the others. Everyone loved her as i suspected they would. I don't knew what it is about her but Raven came off as the type of person you couldn't help but love, even with her sarcastic sense of humor.

While Carter introduced Raven to everyone i slipped into the kitchen and picked up the phone dialing a familiar number. "Hey uncle Amos hows it going?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice once the phone was picked up. "I take it Raven's there?" i could hear the guilt in his voice from the other end of the line. "Yea your daughters here, our cousin. Funny thing is i don't remember you mentioning anything about her, let alone that she was dropping by" i was almost shouting but tried to keep my temper, not wanting to grab the attention of the kids in the next room. "I'm sorry Sadie. Raven and i have a difficult relationship. And i know i should have called sooner i've just been so busy. Look i'm sorry Sadie and we'll talk about this when i get home, but i have to go. I love you, Carter too and Raven…tell Raven i'll be home in a few days." and with that he hung up before i had a chance to reply. I gave the phone an evil glare before slamming it back down.

With a sigh i walked out into the sitting room. Carter and Cleo were sitting on the floor next to the coffee table, a game of chess in front of them. Raven was sitting, legs crossed, on top of the coffee table a book in her hand looking up occasionally to watch the game. Some of the older kids were sitting around talking, the younger ones sitting on the floor playing with Khufu. "What kind of book is that?" i asked walking over and standing next to Raven. The title was in a language i'd never seen before and the book looked old, well read, like most of the books in the Twenty-First Nome library.

Tuning over the book Raven looked at the cover. "Oh this old thing? It's a book on monsters. Brought it from home, kinda like homework i guess." Cleo, our resident librarian looked up, the game forgotten, at the book. "That book. Is it.. is it in ancient Greek?" she asked studying the title on the cover from her spot on the floor. "Yea it is." Raven replied with a shrug of her shoulders, like the fact that she was reading a book in a dead language was something everyone did. "You can read that, like you can understand it?" Cleo asked in disbelief. By now almost everyone was crowded around. "Yea i can read it." she answered looking around at all the kids.

Shelby one of the youngest kids at only six years old climbed up onto the table and set next to Raven. Khufu climbed up also, nestling himself in Raven's lap. "Read it?" Shelby asked looking up at Raven with a cute little smile on her face. Raven looked down at Shelby and smiled "Okay" she said opening up the book in her lap. "_Πολλά χρόνια πριν, υπήρχε μια όμορφη γυναίκες που ονομάζεται Μέδουσα. Ζούσε σε ένα μέρος που λέγεται Αθήνα στην Ελλάδα. Ήταν πολύ ευγενικός και εκείνη υπάκουσε Έλληνες θεούς και θεές της. Ακόμα κι αν δεν υπήρχε όμορφα κορίτσια εκεί, Μέδουσα ήταν η ωραιότερη ένας από αυτούς."_

The others looked at her in wonder as she read, without hesitation, from the book. "No." Shelby laughed her pigtail dancing as she shook her head. "Read in english." Raven smiled at the little girl. "Ohhh" she giggled looking at the child "Why didn't you say so silly." Raven made and exaggerated cough before starting again. "Many years ago there was a beautiful women called Medusa. She lived in a place called Athens in Greece. She was a very kind and she obeyed her Greek gods and goddesses. Even though there was pretty girls there, Medusa was the prettiest one of them."

Everything was forgotten as the strange girl read from the strange book. After being here only a few hours Raven had managed to do the impossible. She managed to receive complete and utter silence from the members of the Twenty-First Nome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

By the time Raven had finished reading Shelby had fallen asleep her head resting against the older girls arm. Raven let out a huge exaggerated yawn "Well it looks like it's getting late. Time for you little munchkins to get to bed i think." she stated carefully picking Shelby up into her arms. The other children were too tired to protest and simply followed Raven up the stairs.

At some point while Raven was reading i had moved over the couch and was now sitting next to Walt. Cater went into the kitchen and Cleo the library, as the older teens begin to separate for the night. Now i finally my chance to ask Walt the question that had been bothering me since my talk with Amos. "Hey babe, I was talking to my uncle a while ago and he said something that seemed odd." I could feel Walt shift next to me as he put his arm over my shoulder.

I took that as a suggestion to continue so i did. "Well at the end of the call he said ' I love you, Carter too and Raven…tell Raven i'll be home in a few days.' What the story will those two?" Walt let out a little nervous cough a shifted again. "Sadie, it's not my place." he said. I turned to face him. "Please Walt. I don't know anything about this girl. She's family and yet she's a complete stranger. I just want to understand her." He let out a little groan. "Why don't i tell you a story?" I furrowed my brow and looked at him completely confused. But then it dawned on me he was trying to tell me about Raven without actually saying it was her he was talking about. I nodded and snuggled into his chest as he began the 'story'.

"Once upon a time long ago there lived a young magician. One day the young magician met a beautiful, mysterious woman. The magician and the woman fell quickly in love so when the woman told the magician that they were having a baby he was so pleased. He knew that he would love the child just as much as he did her mother. But when the baby was born her mother grew distant and depressed. When the magician asked his love what was wrong she told him that she had been with him and their daughter too long. That she wasn't allowed have any contact with either of them again. That she loved them but she had no choice in the matter. She must obey the rules. And so the mysterious woman returned to wherever it was she had come from and left their baby daughter in her fathers arms. The child didn't look much like her mother or her father. She was completely unique and her father loved that about her. He didn't blame her for her mother's departure he had always known that she was not the type of woman to stay in one place too long, it was one of the things he had loved about her. He raise the girl with so much love and for years it had just been the two of them and they had been so close. But one day when the girl was around nine years old her mother returned. She wanted to take her daughter with her to teach her and tell her of her family. The girl forgave her mother and wanting to know more about her mothers side of the family went with her. After that her relationship with her father was never the same. She started visiting less and less and when she did visit it normally ended in a fight until she stopped coming home altogether. The end."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her uncle. Having your only daughter choose to live with the mother who gave her up over the father who raised her. "That's not a very 'happily ever after' kind of ending." i stated starting to get angry now. I stood up at stomped towards the stairs. I could hear Walt behind me trying to get me to think about what i was doing "Sadie come on don't do this!". "How could she choose that woman over her own father?" i asked continuing up the stairs. I could hear Walt behind me calling for Carter he'd clearly not given up on trying to stop me and was calling in reinforcements. But it was too late as i barged into my cousins room.

"How could you do that? How could you forgive the woman that gave you away and choose her over the father that raised you?" I shouted at the shocked Raven who had all but nearly fallen off her bed. She seemed to understand quickly what was going on as she shot a venomous glare at what i was presuming was Walt standing behind me. "How could you?" she asked him a hint of hurt on her voice. "How could you?" i asked her glearing at her just as much as she was glearing at my boyfriend. "Sadie you have to understand that i never really felt at home here. Sure my father loved me and i loved him but everyone else, all the other magicians, even your father and mother, they knew i was different and you should know better than anyone that magicians don't like different, they don't like what they can't understand. I said i would go with my mother for a few weeks, a month even, to find out who i was, to understand more about myself. But Amos he saw it as me choosing her over him. He started treating me like everyone else had. But at home, they didn't treat me any different and i guess i just started feeling more welcome there then i did here." Raven said with a pleading look in her eyes.

I tried to understand i really did but i just couldn't understand how she could forgive her mother for abandoning her in the first place. "How could you forgive her?" i asked calming down and trying to understand. "I didn't, i don't think i ever have. In fact over the years she's done even worse things, things i know i will never forgive her for. Come to think of it she really is a terrible parent." Raven replied with a small smile. I could see she was trying to play it down with humour but what ever her mother had done it had really hurt her. "Why… why did you go with her then, stay with her?" i asked, almost whispering. I don't know why but i could tell that the subject of her mother was a very painful one for Raven. "Because i wanted to know where i came from. I wanted to know my history, my family, my siblings" Her eyes went wide, her mouth open and a look of utter shock was on her face. She had clearly not meant to divulge that information. I could hear a collective gasp coming from all the people in to room "You have siblings?" i asked.

Hey Guys,

So I've been working on this story for a while now and its far from done but i would just like to thank anyone who's reading it because it really means a lot to me. Okay so i wanna set up this little competition. I want anyone who reads this to leave a little comment in the review box telling me who you think Raven's mother is. To give you a hand lets sum up all we know about her mom; she's mysterious, difficult to get along with, has done something that Raven will never forgive her for and Raven isn't her only child she has other demigod children. I'll give a shout-out to anyone who guesses right. Good luck guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Carter's POV**

I had run out of the kitchen the moment i heard Walt calling me and it didn't take me long to figure out what was going on when Sadie barged into Raven's room. I could tell from the look on my cousin's face that the subject of family was one that she wasn't to happy talking about. Raven tilted her head to the side hiding her face. For a moment i thought she was crying but i quickly realized that she wasn't, instead she was looking over her shoulder at the photo's on the wall above her bed. "Sadie my family are very complicated. Even my closest friends, the people i've grown up with, don't really understand us. After everything my mothers done, after everything thats happened to my siblings, people find it difficult to trust and understand my family. So it's easier to just not explain." she said her eyes pleading with my sister to understand.

"How many siblings do you have, are any of them related to us too, how old are they all?" Sadie just had to know more about them. I guess her curiosity just got the better of her. But from the look on Raven's face i could tell she didn't want to talk about it, it was a look of hurt and pain as though Sadie had just told her that someone had died, so when Walt lay a hand on Sadie's shoulder she stalled her questioning. "There my step-siblings, none of them are related to Amos." was the only question Raven answered. "Okay, i'm sorry for shouting at you. I was just shocked." Sadie said finally seeing how distraught Raven looked "Goodnight." she said turning to leave the room. I gave Raven a small smile hoping it would show how sorry i was. She gave me a little nod back and a smile replying "Night Car." I left the room Walt and Sadie ahead of me.

Sadie and Walt turned into there own rooms as i turned into mine. The day had been an emotional rollercoaster so it was no surprise that the moment my head hit the pillow i was out of it. It was also no surprise that i was immediately thrown into a dream, as i was almost every other night. A room materialised before my eyes. It was small, the walls were covered in paint and old posters. The room was full of guitars and amps and even a drum set. It looked like a an old garage that some teens had repurposed as a band room. Which it probably was. The room smelled of musk and smoke, the view was slightly obscured by the slight fog in the air due to the smoke. There were at least four teenage boys in the room. They all looked in some way similar, blonde hair, blue eyes. It wouldn't be a leap to assume that they were all related.

One was sitting behind the drum set quietly tapping with his drum sticks. Another, the oldest i would presume, was sitting on an amp tuning the the guitar in his arms. He looked to be around sixteen or seventeen. He held a lit cigarette between his lips. "Are we ready yet?" one of the younger guys said pushing off from the table he'd been leaning against. The oldest boy put the guitar down and carefully placed the cigarette between his fingers. "We will be as soon as our singer-" he was cut off by the sound of rattling beads as someone push through the screen covering the door. "I'm here, I'm here dont get your pannties in a bunch Aron." Raven walked over with a smug smirk on her lips. I was shocked to say the least. What was i seeing? A glimpse into Raven's past?

"You know those things will kill you right?" she said nodding towards the cigarette. The boy, Aron, smirked. "What is it that you've always say to our esteemed leader 'Life is short, ours especially, so live while you can and go out with a bang!'" Raven smirked picking the cigarette out of his hand and taking a long drag. "So we getting started or what?" she said walking over to the microphone stand. "You heard the lady, boys!" Aron shouted and with that the garage erupted to life.

It was not at all what i had expected. The music was so sweet and melodic and Raven's voice could make to most hardened of monsters cry and make siren's envious. It was like the music of the gods. Not at all what you would have expected from a group of teenages in a grage. The scene began to fade back as the room and the music diapered. But the voice, the angelic voice remained and in fact grew louder and it wasn't until the morning light shawn through my closed eyes that i realized i was awake. And still the voices grew louder, until there was a knock on the door and i realized that the voice was coming from right outside. "Carter, you guys have school today right?" Raven's voice spoke through the door. I gave a gronning 'yes' before getting up.

By the time i was dressed and downstairs most everyone else was out by the pool. Sadie and Walt were sitting together by the head of the table where Raven was sitting with one of the younger kids on her knee. There was a space next to her were i set after grabbing some food and putting it on a plate. That's when i noticed that whilst everyone else was dressed and ready for school, Raven was set in a pair of fluffy black pajama bottoms and a baggy mens t-shirt. "I see you're going for the 'lazy day' look for school today?" I laughed nodding towards her. "Oh, I don't go to school." She shrugged nonchalantly. "What!?" Sadie shouted scaring Walt who only seconds ago she had been whispering too. "Well i'm home schooled, But it's only a few weeks to summer so i finished a little early to be here." Raven replied shrugging her shoulders. "So not fair." Sadie murmured. Raven giggled at this "It's not all it cracked up to be. Our esteemed leader can be really strict" It was then that i remembered my dream from last night and i just had to know if it was real. "Hey, Raven are you in a band?" i carefully questioned, not wanting to sound weird. "What?" she replied looking utterly confused. "Well i just heard you singing this morning and though-" i trailed off awkwardly. "I'm not in a band but my friends and i mess around sometimes." she replied. I gave a little nod before tucking into my breakfast.

While everyone was running around looking for school bags and homework and money for lunch Sadie, Raven and i were sitting on the couch watching the hectic morning unfold. "Sorry about all this you must think we're such a mess." I apologise to Raven. She gave a little laugh "You should see my place in to morning, just me trying to hustle all the others up and get them ready in time in the mornings." she said a sad smile playing on her lips. I could tell that she wasn't ready to tell us everything about her family but at least she was opening up. "Doesn't your mom do that?" Sadie asked. "My mom's a very busy woman, she has better things to do." Raven replied i could see a look of hurt and anger play on her face. I could tell Sadie was about to open her mouth again but was luckily cut off by Walt. "Think were almost ready to go." he said. I gave a little nod getting up and picking up my bag. "Here, hold on one sec let me put some jeans on and i'll walk with you." Raven said. I was about to protest but she put up her hand stopping me "I have so errands to run anyway." And with that she was gone running up that stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It took Raven a quick two seconds to throw on a pair of jeans, boots and a hoodie and we were soon out the door. As we were walking Sadie and Raven struck up a conversation, i was happy they were getting on better. "Nice skull t-shirt by the way, where did you get it?" Sadie asked nodded towards the baggy shirt. "I found it on my bedroom floor while i was packing so it's either my brothers, my friends or my boyfriends. Judging from the skull i'm going to guess its my friend Nico's" Raven replied. "Well he's got good taste. What was it doing in your room anyway?" Sadie smirked. "If i remember correctly i was trying to get Nico to go swimming with us, but he was being his same old grumpy self, so some friends and i grabbed him and carried him down to the little dock and threw him in and he threw the sopping wet shirt back at me. I guess i meant to dry it and get it back to him. Oh well" she shrugged a little smile playing on her lips.

It was then that i was blinded by the suns reflection. I looked around and noticed that the sun was being reflected of something on Raven's wrist. A bracelet. A golden bracelet to be exact, with intricate weaving and designs and what looked like two half moons on either side of a large purple jem in the middle. The thing looked expensive. Like something you would wear to only the most lavish of occasions like a ball or gala. Not to run some errands in town. "The bracelet doesn't exactly go with the look though" i commented. Raven smiled looking down at the beautiful piece of jewelry. "It was a gift from my mom and dad. They gave it to me for my tenth birthday." She explained a fond expiration on her face. "My mom have the bracelet made and my dad the jem. Amethyst is my birthstone. They told me to always wear it and that it would always keep me safe, and so i do and it always has." "It's beautiful" Sadie whispered looking at the the piece of jewelry "It almost looks like theres something moving in the jem." Raven nodded "Dad said it was made out of pure magic and the gold part is actually made from celestial bronze."

We continued to talk until we reached the school. Raven was about to say goodbye when someone bumped into Sadie. "Watch it freak!" the girl called glearing back at the girl. Drew Tanaka. Miss queen bee herself and her little sidekick Lacy. She hated Sadie and everyone else, but mostly Sadie probably because she had Walt and Drew didn't. As Drew turned her back i could see Sadie about to pounce but luckily Walt managed to grab her shoulder before she could do anything. Drew began to walk away but quickly turned back when a voice behind us spoke. "Same old Drew, do you ever change?" Drew had a strange expression on her face, almost like one of fear as she stared at Raven.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled glearing at Raven. "Well i was just walking my cousins to school. I didn't know you knew Sadie and Carter. I hope your being friendly to them." Raven replied with sarcastic kindness. Drew gave a little huff at this. "Now Drew you better be nice to them" she had been smiling but the fake smile quickly grew into a menacing smirk "We wouldn't want another 'pig' incident" At this Drew paled and the look of fear returned to her face. Raven smiled satisfied that she had scared Drew and turned around to leave. But it appeared that Drew wasn't going down that easily. "Threats and scare tactics, guess you're more like the rest of your family then we thought." Drew smirked obviously thinking that she had hurt Raven. But her plan seemed to have misfired for in the blink of an eye Raven had Drew pinned up against the wall behind her. A look of pure anger and hate in her fierce golden eyes, a look that i would not want to be on the other side of, i almost felt sorry for Drew. "What the hell do you know about family. You stayed at home, cowering like the scared little rat you are while your sister lost her life fighting with us, for us, for you and you have to audacity to call her, me traitors. Don't you dare talk to me about family. They may have been traitors, but unlike you, at least my family actually loved me." Raven shouted. With every word Drew seemed to grow paler and smaller as she cowered. Raven hand was ball into a fist as she tried to calm her breathing. She pushed off the wall and turned towards us the anger in her eyes dissipating. Lacy quickly grabbed Drew's arm and the two of them ran away into the school.

Raven walked past us, but then stopped "I'll be home by the time you get back" was all she said as she continued to walk away.

**Raven's Bracelet (in silver with a blue jem): **

stores/triple-moon-goddess-cuff-bracelet-wiccan-jewelry-1410563787,


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

** Sadie's POV**

The altercation between Drew and Raven had been playing on my mind all day. I t was rare that anybody stood up to Drew but what was more interesting was commet Drew had made about Raven's family. It had obviously gotten on my cousin's nerves. Well that was an understatement, the girl had looked ready to kill. Drew was a class A bitch but i had never seen her get someone that mad before. And what was that comment about the 'pig incident'. I had to find out more. So the minute we stepped back into the house after school i immediately went to the training room where to only sounds in the house were coming from, Carter and Walt hot on my heels.

There in the center of the large room stood Raven. In nothing but a flimsy black crop top and knee high black workout leggings. Her blond hair tied up in a messy bun, small bits falling out into her face that was glistening with sweat. But what was most surprising was the sword in her hands. It was as large as her arm, bright gold with the same purple gem on the hilt as was on her bracelet. A bracelet that was now missing from her arm. She ren forward moving the long, glistening sound with ease, passing it through the clay shabati that came at her, easily dodging their blows. It all looked like some magical ballet dance that way she moved with such grace and ease.

It wasn't until the last shabati fighter was dispatched of that she noticed us standing in the doorway. With a flick of her wrist the sword in her hand seemed to melt into an almost serpent like shape that wound it's way down her hand and wrapped securely around her wrist once aging molding into that beautiful golden bracelet with the purple gem securely in the middle. "How?" was i all i managed to get out. "I told you, pure magic." she replied with a smirk picking up a nearby towel and wiping off her brow. "Nice moves." Carter said obviously impressed by her fighting skills. He was one of the only people in the house who used a sword to fight. "Oh thanks, it wasn't actually that hard that shabati and actually slower and a lot stupider than people i normally train with." she shrugged throwing the towel on the bench and walking out the door, us behind her, into the kitchen.

"If you don't mind me asking what was that whole this with Drew earlier?" i asked tentatively. "Drew and i go to this summer camp together. We don't really get along too well, she thinks she's so much better than everyone else." i could hear the anger in her voice rise slightly with every word. "And the 'pig incident'?" i so badly wanted to ask her about the blow Drew had made about her family but i could tell she was avoiding that topic. "Ah yes." i could she a mischievous smirk form on her lips as she talked. "when i was younger Drew was being, well Drew and she was picking on me. She wasn't really scared of me back then. But this time she went to far and i get so mad and threw my hands up in the air. One minute Drew was there and the next there

was this little pink pig in her place. Took us three days to figure out how to turn her back."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at this. No wonder Drew had been so terrified after that. "I can't believe you turned her into a pig." i said between laughs. "Well it's kind of a family trick. Drew has been terrified that i'll turn her back ever since. Little does she know, I have no idea how i did it in the first place." we were both laughing so hard at this point i thought my sides were going to split. "Even after all that and she still treats others like dirt." i said sobering up "I wouldn't worry about it too much Sadie" Raven replied laying a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I have a feeling that if Drew doesn't change her ways, by the end of this summer someone will have knocked her off her pedestal."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

As i set in the kitchen snacking on a cupcake and doing my homework the phone rang. I slid of the stool and picked the phone of the receiver and mumbled a 'hello'. "Hey Sadie hows everything going with Raven?" my uncle's worried voice spoke through the speaker of the phone. "Great, she's great. She loves helping out this the kids, she's been helping me and Carter with our training and best of all she loves to bake. Have you ever had her cupcakes, they're amazing!" i started rambling. The past few days with Raven here had been amazing. I couldn't believe that i'd never met her before. I'd only just met her and she already really did feel like family. "Oh, well thats great" he replied sounding surprised. "I just called to tell you that i'll be there later today." "Okay cool."

We chatted for a while more before hanging up and heading into the sitting room. Raven was sitting on the floor helping the kids with their homework. "Hey Raven?" she popped her head up at my words, with questioning eyes. "Your dad's coming down today." i told her slowly worried about her reaction. She pailed slightly before standing up. "Okay, thanks." was all she said. "You okay." i asked she looked worried. "I guess" she replied "It's just been a while since i last saw my dad thats all." I lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder, hoping to convey that i would be there for her.

It was then that Shelby tugged lightly on Raven's leg. "Can you help me with my spelling homework?" She asked giving my cousin the puppy eyes. Raven knelt down next to the young girl. "I would love to sweetie, but i might end up doing more harm then good. Why not ask Carter or Walt." The young girl looked disappointed but ren off to find someone else to help her. "Why do you help them with everything but there spelling homework?" i asked realizing that this was not the first time she had turned down one of the kids. "I have dyslexia, so i was alway terrible at spelling. Actually i was pretty much terrible at everything at school. It was difficult having dyslexia and ADHD." she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Wow really i never knew, you always seem to find things so easy." i was shocked to hear this. "It's fine training helps with the ADHD and the teacher i have now understands and helps." she explained. "Is that why you're homeschooled?" i asked it seemed like the reasonable assumption.

"Part of the reason yea." was all she said in reply.

It was beginning to get dark before we heard the knock on the door that meant my uncle was here. Carter, Walt and i ran to the door Raven tentatively on our heels. I threw open the door to find Amos and Zia standing in the doorway. Carter immediately swept Zia away. As i greeted my uncle and lead him into the house. "Sadie, Walt it's so nice to see you again." he said pausing in his tracks as he spotted Raven standing awkwardly by the couch. It was the only time i had seen my beautiful, elegant, rebellious, amber eyed cousin look like a small child that had done something wrong.

"Raven" was all Amos said looking his daughter up and down. "You've grown." I could she Raven's shield rise up as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "Well that will happen when you have seen a person in over a year." I could see that as soon as she had said the words she regretted them, especially after Amos flinched, hurt by her word. "Sorry" she whispered looking down. "Why don't we move into the living room i'm sure the others will be happy to see you uncle Amos." I said trying to defuse the awkward situation.

Most of the Twenty-First Nome was in the sitting room doing homework or playing with Khufu and they all looked up as we walked in. Thankfully the ankle-biters dragged Raven off to help them mess up Khufu's hair as the other students came up to say hello to Amos. My uncle had only been back for a few minutes, but if every encounter between him and Raven was as awkward as that, i could understand why she might not feel comfortable around him anymore. It was hard to believe that these two were father and daughter.


End file.
